Inspired
by Vampiric Instincts
Summary: A story told in snippets. Inspired by disney movies. Rating may change. I would suggest being at least 15. It will contain mature humor.
1. Aladdin Part One

Inspired

by: Aladdin

Kagome was baffled. She stared at Sesshomaru, in full fuedal regalia, sitting passivly on her couch, watching a video with her brother. He had been sitting there for the past five hours, constantly asking her brother questions about the videos. One of the things that had her confused, is why her brother decided the inu lord would find the most interest in _Disney_ movies for kami's sake.

_Then again, Sesshomaru recently proclaimed that he had an interest in **me**, so why should I be so shocked that he likes Disney movies..._ she thought as she walked into the kitchen to help her mother.

"So...he presents all of this to the hime of his village, and she still turns him down?" Sesshomaru asked Souta who grinned.

"Well, Jasmine _is_ kinda a prude. I imagine it would probably work on anyone else," Souta said, in all of his 14 year old wisdom, and Sesshomaru nodded in understanding.

"So...peacocks? A bird? Why would a female value a bird?" he asked next, making the boy shrug.

"I dunno. I think it's because their feathers are colorful or something. Girls like things that are shiny," Souta said absently.

_Your sister doesnt seem too fond of shiny things..._ Sesshomaru thought, thinking back on all of the jewels and fine peaces of jewelry that he had _attempted_ to give the miko when professing his..._interest_ in her.

"And the...women, that he is presenting her with?" he asked, and Souta blinked.

"I don't exactly know how _that's_ supposed to get her hand, but I know at school, usually guy's with the most girlfreinds are the most popular..." Souta said hesitantly, frowning.

"Hmm...and how would I go about..._obtaining_ these peacocks and girls?" the inu asked, and the boy perked up.

"I have an idea...do you have money?"

Sesshomaru pulled a bag of coins out of his hakama and handed them to the boy, noticing the gleam in the boy's eye at the last minute.

_Did this Sesshomaru just made a bad decision? _Sesshomaru wondered to himself.


	2. Aladdin Part Two

Inspired

by: Aladdin

Kagome stared at the scene before her and felt a tick appear on her temple. Grinding her teeth, she stared at the center of this..._terrible_ display. Her mother and grandfather stood beside her, perhaps more astounded than she, and her brother was nowhere to be found. Staring at the..._women_ that flanked Sesshomaru on either side as they made his way up the steps of the shrine, she felt her upper lip lift in what would probably vocalize into a snarl.

"Sesshomaru..." she called out, her voice calm despite the fury she felt.

What she was more angry at, she had no idea of. That Sesshomaru had brought..._whores_ to her house? Onto what _used_ to be sacred ground? That said whores were dressed in finely made feathery oufits? _Were those **peacock** feathers?_ That the _whores_ were decked out in fine jewelry and hanging all _over _the demon? No, she couldn't quite say what she was more..._upset_ over in this situation.

"Sesshomaru..._what_ is this?" she asked, glowering at the male, who looked uncertain now.

"My...menagerie?"

He knew it was more of a question than anything, but he was even more thrown off when she suddenly smiled. He looked at the anger in her eyes, watching the hazel shift more towards green in her anger, making him somewhat entranced.

"Sesshomaru...get these _whores_ off of the shrine grounds...or I'll _purify_ your ass."

That night

Kagome had gone to bed with anger in her mind. She had attempted to find _what_ kept her so angry after he got the...women...off of shrine grounds, but had failed miserably. She was having a wonderful dream of stabbing said women when she felt something cool and wet against her face. Opening her eyes, she saw Sesshomaru's face gazing passively ahead of him. She stared in awe for a moment before she realized that he was holding her bridal style against his chest and that there was no roof above them. She closed her eyes swiftly.

"Sesshomaru...what's going on?" she asked quietly, breathing evenly to calm down.

"I'm showing you something," his voice said, and she could hear it rumble through his chest from her position against it.

"...And what is it that you're showing me?" She kept her eyes closed.

"It has come to my attention that something that this Sesshomaru has seen quite often is a rarity among humans," the demon lord mumbled, and she finally opened her eyes, frowning at the fog that passed them slowly.

"Sesshomaru...where are we?" she asked, swallowing lightly as she moved a hand up to brush through the moist smoke.

"In the sky," he said hesitantly.

"In the sky...how far up in the sky are we?" there was a slight tremor to her voice now.

"...these are clouds around us," Sesshomaru said, now looking down at her, his eyes nervous.

"...Sesshomaru..."

"Yes?"

"...I'm afraid of heights..."


	3. Snow White Part One

Sesshomaru growled at the tv, very carefully resisting the urge to melt the screen with his acid.

"What is this movie called again?" he inquired of the knowledgeable little human beside him.

"Snow White," the bored little boy answered, half asleep.

"This is unacceptable," he pointed at the screen, which showed the strange looking woman living with seven little... Jaken-human things.

Souta just shrugged.

VI

A bit later, Sesshomaru watched as the 'prince' leaned down to kiss the girl while she slept. This screamed of even more inappropriateness, however the woman was delighted when she woke.

_Humans are such strange creatures_.

VI

Kagome sighed in her sleep, happy with her dream of swimming in the ocean. She was, however, extremely grossed-out when a dolphin licked her lips. She jerked awake at the sensation, and stared up at the silver hair gleaming around her. When she realized that the _wet_ was still against her mouth, as was something soft, yet firm, she froze. Quickly, she came to the conclusion that she was being _kissed_. Though, the active movement of the mouth and tongue screamed 'make-out session' more than a simple _kiss_. She had just come to realize that the experience was actually very pleasant, and decided to return the favor when he pulled away.

She stared up at the demon, who glanced away in her silence.

"This was not the reaction this Sesshomaru was expecting," he commented on her lack of response.

"Why were you _licking_ my mouth while you kissed?" she demanded, wiping her hand across her mouth.

Whoever thought that Sesshomaru would be a sloppy kisser?

"This Sesshomaru was asking for permission into your mouth," he answered quietly.

"But why were you _licking_?"

She didn't quite understand his actions, obviously.

"This Sesshomaru does nothing half-way," he answered vaguely, before disappearing.

Kagome pressed a hand over her eyes, sighing.

"Its too early for this."


End file.
